


Learner's Permit

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Driving, F/M, Human, Learning how to drive, Silly, Teenagers, car, haha - Freeform, we dont think about how much money theyre gonna need to pay to fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Gilbert teaches Iszabella how to drive, but things don’t go exactly as planned. In fact, they go horribly. But that is what happened when you leave a couple of teenagers in charge of Driver’s Ed.





	Learner's Permit

**Author's Note:**

> for @polands-scrunchies

By the time both of them had managed to get up and get in the car, it was four in the afternoon and Gilbert looked like he was dealing with a hangover despite him just not bothering to get up. Two teenagers—one running on Redbull and coffee, the other just not having any idea how to drive—one car, and no adults around to help in the teaching process. Oh, it would certainly be interesting.

“Okay,” he yawned, rubbing his eyes and dropping his sunglasses back onto his face, “So, what do you do before you pull out of the driveway?”

“Adjust my mirrors and look to make sure that no cars are coming!” Iszabella said, turning to look at Gilbert who had a tired smile on his face.

“Good girl.”

Iszabella did so and started to pull out of the driveway a bit too fast, hitting the brakes and causing Gilbert to spill his coffee on his seat.

“Shit!”

Iszabella’s eyes went wide and she bit on her nail, not realizing she took her foot off of the brakes, “Gilbert, I’m so sorry! I just really don’t know how hard I should be stepping down. Oh, now I stained my seat and I just got this car. This is so lame!”

“Hey hey, calm down. It’s normal. I should have held my coffee be-Izzy hit the brake you’re gonna drive on the sidewalk!”

Iszabella panicked, changing the car to drive and rather than hit the brake, hit the accelerator. Gilbert’s coffee, or what was left of it, went all over his chest. He attempted to reach over to guide her, but forgot his left from his right and they ended up on the sidewalk on their side. They managed to come to a stop, but they hit her mailbox in the process. Both went silent and with a trembling lip, Iszabella pulled back out and stopped, looking at the damage she had done.

Gilbert glanced down at his leather jacket, frowning a bit at the patches that were now stained. Iszabella looked over and started chewing on her nails more. She put the car into park and turned away from him, shaking a bit.

“God, I totally suck at this. It’s stupid. Everyone knows how to drive and I’m some dumb girl still not able to. I’m such a loser.” She began to tear up, sniffling a bit as well.

“Hey now. It’s okay. It’s your first time in a car. Come on. Am I not the best driver you know?”

“You crashed your car three times. And you kinda helped me trash this mailbox.”

“Accidents! Anyway. Point is, you can’t be so hard on yourself. You are only starting out, man. It’s okay to suck. You’re not a loser because if you were, I would not be hanging out with you.” he teased, poking her a bit. A car behind them honked.

“Oh fuck off and wait a minute, we’re talking!” Gilbert shouted, turning back to Izsabella. “Alright, let’s try this again okay?”

“I so ruined your jacket and it’s the nice one your dad gave you too. And my mailbox is totally ruined. It looks like it suffered through a guillotine and yeah you were part of why I hit but I’m still the driver so that means it’s so my fault. I'm such a terrible friend...”

“Jackets are temporary, baby bird, you can replace them. Same with mailboxes. You’re not. You are irreplaceable. Now, let’s try this again, okay?”

She nodded, bringing her hands back to the wheel. Taking deep breaths, she prepared herself for more mistakes. But if Gilbert was there, she supposed that she would be okay.

She pulled back into the driveway, waited for the car to go, and pulled out again successfully.

“Look at you go, baby bird! Now, let’s drive to the gas station and back. We can do that, can’t we?”

“I guess so.” her voice barely above a whisper.

“Good girl. Now, to the gas station. I need more coffee.”


End file.
